Discusión:Subterrestrials:meta
Question: What is "MWWV"? Just a thought: What if about 100,000 years ago some humans were taken off of Earth and transported to Osiris IV. The humans on Osiris IV learned how to perform genetic engineering and transformed themselves into the Luminads and other genetically modified life forms including the Sauroks. When humans on Earth finally learn how to travel to other stars they find the underground of Osiris IV inhabited only by Sauroks. At first they assume that the Sauroks are of alien origin, but they soon perform genetic analysis and learn that the Sauroks are genetically very similar to humans and clearly had their genetic origin on Earth. Alternative that involves aliens: this alternative is very similar to the first, except the Luminads are genetic variants of an alien species that evolved on another planet in our galaxy. When humans reach Osiris IV it is the first contact of humans with an alien life form. --JWSchmidt 14:12 25 nov 2008 (UTC) :MWWV = Milky Way War Vessel, much like USS = United States Ship. I like your idea for the Luminads being of human origin...I can't think of the name of the city (capitol of Atlantis) or the people off the top of my head but there is this legend about the citizens of Atlantis and how they were super-sentient humans. I'm sure I can find it on Wikipedia. CLJohnson 09:40 26 nov 2008 (UTC) ::It is fun to imagine that a volcanic island could have been used as a base of operations for technologically advanced interventionists who, while of human origin, had originally been taken into outer space by aliens who visited Earth in the distant past. These "interventionists" could be part of the "Luminad culture". When humans on Earth finally develop technology that allows them to travel to other star systems, they find the Sauroks on Osiris IV. The humans who journey out from Earth (in our not too distant future) to Osiris IV first try to "reverse engineer" the Sauroks into Luminads and then eventually (after much confusion and effort) find Luminads still living on other worlds. Eventually people on Earth learn that in past ages the Luminads visited places on Earth such as Santorini. :::Yes! Let's use this as the basis! I love it. Luminads being on other worlds would be a great way to perpetuate a long novel series. CLJohnson 20:24 26 nov 2008 (UTC) Lemuria possible source material :Imagine that about 90 million years ago some dinosaurs are taken off of Earth (by aliens) and genetically modified to become a "dinosauroid" species with human-like intelligence. Some of these dinosauroids return to Earth and use a large island as their base from which they observe the evolution of life on Earth after the extinction of dinosaurs on Earth. Eventually these reptilian observers are replaced by mammalian observers and the old base of operations that had been used by the "dinosauroids" sinks into the ocean. The "dinosauroids" continue to exist on several planets that orbit other stars not too distant from Earth. --JWSchmidt 14:56 26 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Wait...can we incorporate these "dinosauroids" into the back-story you proposed above? You have two great ideas here and I'd like to make them work together! CLJohnson 20:24 26 nov 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I think it might be possible. I have fun with the idea that an alien life form came to Earth hundreds of millions of years ago but those aliens follow some rules that make it very hard for most humans on Earth to ever learn that the aliens exist. The aliens usually come to planets like Earth and take some of the life forms to other planets and space stations where they genetically modify them. The aliens like to find small-brained life forms such as Earth's dinosaurs and genetically modify them so that they will have larger brains and they eventually become technology-users. Over an extended period of time, the region of space surrounding a Earth becomes populated by many technology-using life forms (such as the dinosauroids) that can trace their biological origins to Earth. For the most part, the aliens do not interfere with the evolution of life on Earth, so by the time humans on Earth finally develop space travel technology, the dinosauroids have been in outer space for millions of years and some human-like life forms (such as the Luminads) have already been in space for thousands of years. If you can accept all of this "backstory", then when Captain Bonner arrives at Osiris IV then there can be a series of revelations: 1) The crew of the MWWV Elephant first thinks they have made "first contact" with an alien life form, 2) they discover that the Sauroks are genetically related to humans and they can start a project to try to genetically engineer them back towards Luminads, 3) eventually the Luminads can be found on more distant worlds than Osiris IV, 4) ships from Earth such as the MWWV Elephant can find other Earth-derived life forms such as the dinosauroids and realize the full complexity of the "Genesaunt" culture that exists in the region of our galaxy surrounding Earth, and 5) eventually there can finally be contact between humans and alien life forms from other (even more distant) planets in our galaxy. --JWSchmidt 17:12 27 nov 2008 (UTC) Mu possible source material